The Smokers Cough
The Smokers Cough refers to both the phsyical condition (see; illness) of the smoker and the act of coughing up money to a government trying to pretend to be stomping out smokers with ridiculous and expensive miracle cures and plans. Another method the government has used lately in Australia is upping he price of cigarettes! How obvious! Surely smokers will quit if they up the prices! Only a non smoker or non addict of substance would believe this front. The Heart Of The Theory Normal products, when the price goes up is announced by the company for whatever reason their sales team provides. When smokes go up in price the government announces it. One could say that the government controls the cigarettes but the real version of that truth is: The government is the cigarette company. Smoking is responsible for a MASSIVE amount of income that is far more than simply required for manufactoring the product. The money doesn't go on advertizement because it became illegal for them do so. It also became illegal to have a unique packet per brand and instead the government enforced a law that required ALL tobacco products to be plainly packeted and all the same. This happened OVER NIGHT. Every company changed their packet and not a single company was fined for failing to cooperate. The proper version of that line of thought is that ONE company changed what smokes are completely, the government. The upping of prices is just a way to cash in on the weakness of the people and their addictions. The same can be said for alcohol, which makes up for most of the Australian Culture. The Australian Culture is born into alcoholism, the upping of prices are to prevent youth from obtaining them but no matter what you do youth will always be youth, the real reason is and always will be money, they just give the people flase intentions because the truth would spark protests all over. There aren't protests because the Government is secretly saying and addicts are secretly hearing that "We aren't trying to take these things away from YOU, we just want to take them away from Children and animals because everyone loves children and animals! Feel free to ignore this broadcast and continue with your habbit, please please don't stop smoking, an extra dollar is nothing!". And so with the closure of the broadcast an idea has been planted without suspicion. Whether the Government has control over several different companies or it is in fact one company that produces all cigarettes is irrelevant. The point of the matter is, our habits are funding campaigns and once they discover the limit to which they can up the prices before people start being suspicious, well watch the prices plummet as the result of some kind of new technology or Economic issue. "plummet" of course only in relation to it's current price at the time. By then I doubt any would remember paying a 1/4 of the price while everything else has steadily been the same depending on supply and demand over these same years. The Smokers Cough and The Future The future of this theory has no limit! The government likes control and who better to control than addicts? Soon their requests will go beyond our wallets and we will have agree to sacrifice certain rights or privacy to get our fix. We will be confined to routine. Right now there's not many places to smoke, you can't smoke inside, even at bars. Eventually we'll all be forced to smoke in a rather small cubicle with other smokers. This is important because then smoking becomes increasingly more of a social thing. You'll have to become a smoker to socialise with your friends and they'll create this smokers community which is already developing as I speak. The segregation isn't to remove smokers from society it's to create a society of smokers! The Smokers Cough and Medicine There's a lot of ways the government can use our addictions and illnesses to benefit, as well as other companies such as insurance companies who get to pay us less. The drugs invented by the government to help people kick addictions are expensive and take time. There's no one hit miracle cure, there's only tools available for those willing to spend time trying to quit, and money since you'll have to buy a lot of patches. This is possibly intentional, if there were a one hit quick cure then the government would lose ALOT of money both currently and in the long run. This way people who aren't completely motivated will after using these "Cures" go back to smoking. The type of people these are marketed to are the weak willed so this is the usual result. If people really want to quit they just fucking do, cold turkey. I've seen people just stop one day and never smoke again. anyone can be strong enough to quit without government intervention, most of us just don't care. The Big Picture I believe there is a plan that is being tested here in Australia for future widespread use. IT's hard to care when we are given free money while unemployed. Free money is another form of control. It keeps crime rates down because we can buy whatever we want with it and keeps addictions high. We don't have foodstamps despite America doing so, the fact we haven't adopted it is suprising and suspicious. The recent laws regarding packaging is highly suspicious also as it's the only product targeted currently. Alcohol companies still get to fly their brands flag. I predict there will be a day when the cigarette brand name disappears completly from the packet and instead we will have numbers. Eventually above those numbers will be the bold words, "FREEDOM CIGARETTES". The idea behind putting images of supposed smoking caused illnesses and generally ugly body parts that use to look fine on every packet is just another front saying they want us to quit. Well they do want us to quit, for a little while. To use THIER drugs and so we can FEEL like we have power over ourselves when the reality is that is just what they want us to think. Too many Australians haven't had an original thought since they were born, the power they feel over themselves is unjustified, they don't know themselves and they can only relate to generic people in TV ads.